winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Team CIST
CIST (pronounced "Crystal") is a team of students at Beacon Academy, which is comprised of four members: Crystal Nelde, Idina Caliber, Sirce Marion and Tianee Musk. The first battle with the four members fighting together takes place in the initiation after they retrieved the White Bishop pieces. Members: Crystal Nelde: Tatic planner, Wide-Ranged attacker. Leader. Idina Caliber: Rogue, Information Collecter, Engineer. Sirce Marion: Sniper, Scout. Second in command. Tianee Musk: Front-line attacker. Position: While it has been argued between Sirce and Tianee when the leader position was given to Crystal, Crystal has proven that she can keep a cool head and solve any sort of disargeement in the team (and sometimes keeps Tianee from strangling Idina for teasing). Very good at making plan and can attack at wide-area, but she perfer to let her teammate fights. Idina is the team's engineer, and she spends most of her time making gear, fixing weapons and adding new feature to the team's weapon. Since she used to take some mercenary contracts (out of boredom) before going to Beacon, Idina knows her way around when it comes to getting the information she and her team needs. Good at mid and close-range attacker, and her perfereble setting is wide open range. The second in command is Sirce Marion, Crystal has personally handed her that position (In hope that she will open up to the rest of team). Even though she finds it annoying, Sirce can quickly comes up with a new plan if something goes wrong with Crystal's plan. Has sharp senses of sight, she can quickly snipe and take the enemy's number down. Good at long range combat and is an expert in forest setting. Tianee is the front attacker of the group, she can deal heavy attacks and leaves the most blood behind. While being slow on her feet, she has good hearing and scent of smell, plus her small form which allows her to get out of the way if anyone tries to sneak up on her. Good at close range combat and can perform well in mid-range combat. Trivia: *Team CIST is made of characters that are inspired by various fairy tale with an important twists. **Crystal is based on the character Tinkerbell with her weapons being similar to fairy wings and the way they are powered by Dust. **Idina is based on the character Princess from the movie Princess and the Frog, with a twist in her relationship with Prince Frog when he betrayed her. **Sirce is based on Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and how she fights her way back to her home. **Tianee is based on Bambi from Bambi with her design based on deer and her love for reindeer. *Their design reflects their livestyle. Author Note: *Team CIST is created by Flora and Ashe during one of their daily skype chat (which usually contains lots of randomness, shipping and roleplaying) *Crystal Nelde and Tianee Musk belongs to Flora. *Idina Caliber and Sirce Marion belongs to Ashe. Images: Team CIST Silhouette.jpg|Team CIST - Silhouette Team CIST 1.jpeg|First Revealed Team CIST 2.jpeg|Second Revealed Team CIST 3.jpg|Third Revealed Team CIST revealed.jpg|Complete! C-I.png|Ending 1 S-T.png|Ending 2 Category:Fan Team